Total Eclipse of the Heart
by K.Le-i-gh.B
Summary: Serena is a primary school teacher and has a watchful eye over a very special student. However Darien is his father, a very rich, successful and married man. But there is more than meets the eyes.
1. Chapter 1: The happy family

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Summary**: Serena is a primary school teacher and has a watchful eye over a very special student. However Darien is his father, a very rich, successful and married man - Who also happens to be in a very unhappy marriage.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I promise! So I do not own Sailor Moon, or any rights associated with it! NOTHING~! T.T

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The happy family

Darien sat in his car after he pulled into the driveway and turned the vehicle off. Sighing, he rested his arms against the steering wheel with his forehead against his arms. This was a regular routine for him.

He was not happy with his current lifestyle. He was a CEO of a large company corporation - constant demand weighing on his shoulders. For in his position, one wrong decision or move would cost many everything! And that was very stressful, and so after long days all he wanted to do was come home.

'Home' he scoffed to himself… He always imagined something different growing up. His childhood was that of one no one should be envious of. At a very young age he figured out his parents where not happy and their marriage was not a very pleasant one. After they died he was forced to grow up rather fast. All the foster homes just seemed so pasty and fake – He really had to mature quiet fast. So he vowed that his life, his marriage, his family would never be anything like what he had… but unfortunately no one gets they want right?

To people he personified a totally different story, one that he desperately wanted. People saw him as happily married, playing happy happy family. But it was far from that. When he had first met Raye she was everything he wanted at that time. He thought she wanted to settle down, get married and start a family. But she was just like the rest. Only she managed to manipulate him and do what no other woman could.

He had always regretted going to fast in life. Especially wanting the happy life. Especially rushing into marriage. Raye appeared to be everything he wanted, and got so caught up in his own wants he never realised she was faking it all the time. The only thing he never, not once regretted, was his son. The only reason he stayed with Raye.

He knew she was cheating on him, but because he was always busy, at work working, he could never catch her out. But he had seen children from broken homes… and it would be ten times worst for his son due to his position in society. It would be all over the news and paper… humiliation he did not want. Not to mention his own lonely childhood, he didn't want his son to have to go through that as well. There was no certain outcome of what would happen to their son if he divorced Raye – and he was not willing to find out. So he always tried to ignore the fact she was not faithful.

So as usual, he lifted his head and looked towards his home. Taking a deep breath he looked at his watch; 6:00pm. He would go in and say hi. His son would run to him and greet him, and he would hear a mumble from Raye. Then heading towards the kitchen he would either find dinner, or start dinner himself. From there anything could happen. Raye would be super nice, wanting something expensive… or she would start a fight to get something she wanted.

Shaking his head he shook his thoughts away. He knew he could not continue this, but he honestly just didn't know how to handle it. He did not have time, nor with a public divorce, or what would happen with his son… it was just too much! This was possibly why his parents had an arranged marriage. They found that happy medium between working, socialising and raising him. Too bad he didn't see how far that got them.

Opening his car door he got out. Grabbing his brief case from the back seat he heard little footsteps and looked towards the front door.

"Daddy's home!" Came the shout of a small boy. Darien closed the car door and locked it with the remote. A smile graced his features as he looked at his son through the front door. He was literally a spitting image of himself. Dark black ebony locks, with tanned olive skin. Midnight blue eyes, with the making of a strong solid set jawbone. Already for his age he was tall, and Darien just knew he would develop the same physique as himself. He was more thankful everyday that there was hardly any sign of Raye in him.

"Hey buddy!" Darien chimed as he entered the house. Locking the doors he turned towards the kitchen, "Honey! I'm home."

He heard a muffled 'hey' came from upstairs. A sign she was cleaning herself from today's activities. Shaking his head he knew tonight would be one of those nights. Instantly his thoughts went towards food realising he was hungry. He would have to pre-pare something for his family tonight. He didn't mind having to cook and be the provider, but he at least wanted to come home to a loving wife who would greet him at the front door, and was there for him whatever the circumstance. Raye however, not once in their marriage had he ever remembered her greeting him. When they were dating however, she was everything he wanted, but when she got what she wanted, she turned into something else, but before he knew it he already had a son on the way, and that somehow seemed more important then his current state of happiness.

The need to be a good dad; to be everything his father never was. He just couldn't bear to leave Raye with his child and exposing his child into the life of divorced parents and a lonely childhood.

Absentmindedly he grabbed food from the fridge and pantry and started preparing dinner. "How was school buddy?" he looked towards his son. He felt sorry for his him. He had wanted Raye to have another child, but she just became different, and her appearance became everything to her. Most days after school he was left alone at home, or with the neighbours who were elderly couples.

"It was good Daddy! I made a friend with another student, thanks to Miss Bennet!" he chirped happily. Swinging back and forth in the high chair before the counter, "Miss Bennet is won-der-fu-lly kind Daddy!" he added instantly with a huge smile, "I really like her."

Darien looked at his son for a moment. He had never heard his son speak so openly about someone, nor about his school day. Usually he never wanted to speak about it because no one liked him. "With the longest prettiest blonde hair, and clearest bluest eyes! She's real pretty dad!" he continued to listen to his son. He was only in grade 1 this year, and already about 2 months into the years. But he was very bright and intelligent, and obviously his vocabulary was growing at a fast rate. "Miss thinks I have a lot of… pot-tent-chill…" he struggled with his wording. But before Darien could correct him he was already off on a rant again, "I forgot Daddy! Miss sent me home with something to give to you and mummy!" he jumped off the stool and ran out of the kitchen.

Darien could not help but chuckle to himself. He was very much like himself. But his son did gain his mothers airiness and naivety. Before he knew it his son was back again with an envelope in his hands. "This is from Miss Bennet!" he chirped waiving it at his father.

"What did you do? Why are you in trouble?" Came Raye's voice as she entered the kitchen. Dairen was not paying too much attention to her.

"Just because he has a letter doesn't means he's done something wrong. I don't think our son is capable of being bad…" he trailed off as he looked at his wife. His face changed to that of a questioning one. She was wearing a deep red halter neck dress and her hair was pinned up in a fancy do. He noted she hardly wore make up, at least around him, but she was dressed to the nines, and stunningly at that.

"What?" She glared at him. As if looking at her with a questioning glance was an offence. "Don't tell me your forgot that I was going out tonight with the girls! I told you like two weeks ago!"

Darien really didn't want to fight, especially not in front of his son, "Sorry darling, guess it must have slipped my mind. Work has been busy." He sighed going back the food. "How was your day dear?"

"That's fine," she said as she grabbed the letter out of her son's hands ignoring Darien's question about her day. The poor boy really hated how his parents acted towards each other. He didn't quiet understand everything, but he could see his parents were not like some of the other kids parents.

The room was quiet as she tore she envelope opened and skimmed through the letter. Every now and then she would scoff and humph to herself. "What does it say?" Darien asked curiously towards his wife.

"_Miss Bennet_," she said vehemently, "Thinks our son is very special and wants to talk to us about further advancements for him," she laughed, "Goodness sakes! He's only in grade one. This stupid teacher probably thinks all students are '_special_'," she laughed to herself. "As if anyone has the time to take off work and cancel appointments to come and talk to her about kids developments." She chucked the letter on the bench rolling her eyes.

"I don't know," Darien started, "she seemed to have helped little Darien open up and make new friends…"

"Like making friends is hard?" Raye cut him off. "She's just poking her nose where it does not belong! Promise me you won't waste your time with this," she looked at him hard.

"Sure," Darien said giving up, going back to cooking.

"Well in any case, I am off. Don't stay up. I even might end up staying over at Amy's place depending how late this thing finishes."

"Well have fun," Darien added as he looked up at his wife with a smile. He didn't dare ask where it was she was going again.

"Mhm," she hummed as she turned on her heel and left the room. Within moments he heard the door open, and click shut. Following soon after was the sound of her car starting and leaving the driveway – soon followed by an odd quietness. Darien could actually feel the house warming up; tension leaving.

"Daddy," Darien heard his sons sad voice, "Why is mummy mean all the time?"

Darien couldn't help but stop what he was doing. It was terrible. He never wanted his son to go through this. Nor could he believe how easily Raye could dismiss her own son.

"Mummy doesn't mean to be mean Buddy. That's just how she is… she does love you, I promise." He said towards his son. If only Raye could be the loving mother he deserved. Not once had he seen Raye talk positively towards their son, nor hold him or kiss him.

As he dished up dinner and placed it at the table he couldn't help but think about the letter Darien Junior brought home. He was pleased to know his son was taken care of at school, and even more pleased his son had someone to watch over him and guide him.

More so, he really wanted to meet this teacher; unfortunately with all the work going on, and not wanting to start a fight with Raye, he decided he would drop the subject and just be content his son was happy. For now at least. He had seen the good work this teacher was doing, and was glad she was able to help him with making friends.

This was definitely someone he needed to meet. Especially since she was possibly the only person who knew his son the best - What he was capable of, and what, if anything was holding him back from making friends.

* * *

******A/N: So please tell me what you think :) This is definitely going to be a Serena and Darien FanFic... sooo... in saying that I am sure you can guess where the story line will be heading... maybe :0**


	2. Chapter 2: Miss Bennet

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Summary**: Serena is a primary school teacher and has a watchful eye over a very special student. However Darien is his father, a very rich, successful and married man - Who also happens to be in a very unhappy marriage.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I promise! So I do not own Sailor Moon, or any rights associated with it! NOTHING~! T.T

**A/N**: I just wanna say a huge thanks - THANKS! to everyone who reviewed! I must admit I did not quiet expect so many.. hehe.. It was quiet exciting! However I could not release this chapter since there was something I wrote a few chapters ahead and needed to make sure I didn't give anything away unintentional and had some information in this one. SO ENJOY! :) YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Miss Bennet

"You guys did a great job this afternoon!" She called to her class shushing them. "Actually all week! All of your hard work has come along just splendidly! I can't wait to show all of your works to your parents tomorrow during their interviews!" She clapped her hands with a huge smile. Encouraging the kids to join in.

Teaching had always been a dream job for her. Her mother had been a stay at home mum and it was something she wanted to do. Every morning before school she would wake up to the smell of food. Her mother would have lunch ready for her and her brother. Then when they got home from school there would always be some kind of home made sweets waiting for them. Her mother was always there for her – her idol.

She always dreamt of growing up and having what her parents have. They married young and were still happily married 40 years on. Although she moved out of home after college she was still committed to her family and went back once a month for a family dinner and kept regular contact with them – her brother on the other hand only talked to the family when he needed something. He had become a hotshot lawyer and moved abroad first chance he had.

The only thing that was missing from her life was Mr Right. During her college years she dated a few guys; but being a natural blonde with blue eyes… no guys really took her serious. Nor did they really take her honestly because of the major she was taking. Apparently doing an educational degree at college was something anyone could do; therefore you didn't take those people serious.

Even after college it was hard dating. Evidentially no one wanted to date a teacher. The guys that did like her, she just didn't feel right with. Melvin was a teacher at her school who taught the upper grades – He was very smart, but no common sense. Then there was Seiya. He worked with her father in the family company. Her father was hopeful for the match, but Seiya didn't take her serious either. Just another pretty face he wanted to call his own.

That was her issue. She wanted someone who would look at her for her. Who wouldn't care she was a teacher, or acted like a child and did stupid childish things at her age. But loved her for that, and all the fun moments they shared. Was that so wrong? She loved pink and anything frilly and cute. Talking in a childish manner was normal. Anything colourful brought joy to her. Whenever she saw business people in their boring blacks and grey she just felt the need to splash them with something colourful. That was just the way she was. For goodness sakes, her bed was still covered in teddies, her couch has pink fluffy cushions, her dinner table has a frilly run along it. Not to mention all her cooking appliances and cookware are all pink!

That wasn't to say she couldn't get all dressed up to the nines either! There were plenty of times she got to dress up; like for her father's events for the company, or functions that the school held. But people who saw her or met her at those functions never stayed long after learning about her childish teacher side – she taught primary school, mainly grade 1. Hello people! Of course she would have a tendency to automatically act childish when in the presence of other people.

Sometimes it was something that depressed her as well. But she had a problem of always seeing the best of things. She knew that she just hadn't met the right guy. He was out there somewhere! And by damn he was waiting for her! And by goodness, she would definitely find him… or he would find her. But she knew Mr Right was somewhere out there. 'Fate' her mother would say just hasn't intervened yet. Her father telling her she just had to go get him. What was a girl to do? Mostly everyone she met had partners of up to 3 years plus – married or engaged. Even her childhood friends where in long-term partnerships the last time she heard.

"Okay kids," she said waving her arms to stop the children from chattering about the prospects of their parents coming and seeing everything they had done that semester. "Although I have not heard back from all of your parents, you will all be doing activities outside with the other kids and parents, those whose parents cannot make it," she looked to the left at the little boy with black hair. "There is nothing wrong with that! And I expect no one to tease those whose parents cannot make it."

Smiling, she couldn't help but look at those kids she knew whose parents wouldn't be able to make it. Unfortunately her school was right in the middle of the City. Most parents where full-time workers and found it convenient to have their kids go here.

One student in particular she worried about. At the beginning of the year she had sent the children home with letters – stating how well they were going, what developments might be necessary for them and where they were standing academically.

She had heard back form almost every parent regarding their children's issues… except for one child's parents. Darien Junior Shields. She saw much potential there – he was a very smart and intelligent child. Although a little anti-social, it made him want to question and learn everything.

At first she was worried about his anti-social behaviour – it had been two months since the start of semester and she had not seen him talk to another kid. She took it upon herself to try and get him to interact with at least one other student, and as a result he was able to befriend one of his fellow classmates. That was when she sent home the first letter to his parents.

It was now the end of semester and she had sent home letters requesting a parent-teacher interview to talk about their child's progress this far, and how their developments have been coming along. Slowly she began to think that Darien's anti-sociableness was now because of his parents. She had not heard one peep from his parents, and Darien Junior never talked about them either – this made her worry more for the boy. So she took the initiative to guide the boy and ensure he had some sort of guidance in his life that he was severely lacking at home.

As much as she would have loved to meet his parents, she knew that would probably never ever happen. She figured they were full-time workers doing long hours – it was still a very prestigious school and expensive… so she had to wonder as to what kind of people they were. If they worked all these long hours to send their kid here to have a good education, or possibly money was nothing and they simply didn't care? But to her she still felt like his parents didn't care at all. Most of the kid's parents at the school worked for big top tier firms, known worldwide… but the children were more important then any social standing their families could offer. Kids were the future, and they needed to be protected and taught the right thing - Nourished and loved. She didn't care if one of her students were a prince! Without the proper values, guidance and education taught upon him, the opportunities he could offer in his position would simply disappear.

"So, everyone have a lovely afternoon!" she smiled widely at all the children in her class. "I will see you all tomorrow – most with your parents." She paused for a moment, "Now pack up your things and I will walk those who would like me to, out to the front to wait for your parents."

Waiting patiently at the door of her classroom she said her goodbyes to the children who wondered off without her – those had parents who were waiting at the front of the school a good hour to half hour before school finished. Usually those parents socialised with the other parents and talking about the schools up coming social events.

Looking over her classroom she couldn't be more proud. Her kids had worked so hard. All week they worked on a few things they wanted to show their parents to show how they were developing. Many had come far – she had seen a lot of potential. These minds were sponges, and with the right teaching they could definitely go far. But she knew as soon as many of them got to high school and the new social scene many would figure out what kind of person they would become in their later life. Unfortunately she had seen it all first hand.

During her high school years she was a bit of a loner – although she had 4 fantastic friends. She was too nice and a lot of people never took her serious… and sadly that was still her today, years on. Her friends however, she could never compete with. Mina was a blond bombshell as well, but she was very athletic – captain of the volleyball team. That made her body taunt and lean, and right after school she entered the modelling and acting scene. She had seen a few of her movies, but the only way to keep up with her life was in the gossip column.

Lita was the top of the school economic class acing in cooking. There was nothing Lita could not make, and they were all made to perfection – nothing was burnt, undercooked, too sweet, not sweet enough etc. During college years Lita did hospitality and a business degree and right after her parents brought her a large building for a graduation present to build her restaurant. Which is one of today's most popular and expensive places to go. Maybe one day she would go... but chances of Lita remember her? They haven't made contact since the end of high school.

Amy was always the brain of the group. She wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a doctor. So as you can guess, in college she studied to become a doctor, and was now one of the most famed and prestigious doctors today. Luckily fame never got to her, so she stayed at the local hospital offering services to those who couldn't necessarily afford the best. Although from time to time she did travel a bit as her experts were needed in other countries.

Lastly, there was Raye. She was the beauty of the group. During high school everyone wanted to get with her. But she was also the best in the archery club. She grew up with her grandfather at a temple… so she was very well rounded. As soon as her laid her eyes on something she wanted, she would work as hard as she had to, to ensure it was hers.

Unfortunately because all the girls went to different colleges after high school to different states and countries, it was hard to keep up with their current lives and she knew very little of everyones lives, especially Raye's life. Sometime during the last year of high school Raye started to ignore her and become very bitchy to the point they eventually stopped talking after high school.

She hardly really talked to anyone. Expect for of course Melvin. They went to primary and high school together, and apparently were still at school together – teaching at the same school. But it was still not a good enough sign for her to ever get serious with him… ever.

Eventually her eyes came to the group of three students still in the classroom. "Okay kids, let's go outside," she said while ushering them out of the room. While walking them to the entrance of the school she couldn't help but think about the three kids in front of her. Their parents usually were always late. Little Conner's mother always came half an hour after school finished, and Emily's usually came within the hour always varying. Lastly, there was Darien. She had never seen his parents pick him up. Sometimes an elder couple would pick him up – at first she thought they were his grandparents, but eventually she learnt they were his neighbours. If he was not picked up within the hour he was sent home on the bus.

Luckily when they reached outside Emily's mother was already there waiting. "Thank you for looking after Emily this afternoon," she said quickly as she led her daughter to the car.

Finding their usual shaded seat she watched the two boys left playing tag. Eventually it was half past and a car pulled up. "Conner," she motioned towards the boy, "You're mother is here," she said standing and waving towards his mum. She watched as he headed towards the car park into his mothers car.

"Thanks," his mother hollered as she drove off. A smile couldn't help but form on her face. It was a good feeling teaching such young bright people and making sure they got home safe. But as always, she was left alone with one last student.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked as she turned around to look for Darien. But before she could fully turn she seen a small black haired boy running past her shouting 'Daddy.' That couldn't be right? Shaking her head she ran after the boy, "wait Darien!"

As she reached the parking lost she froze as she watched to two very similar looking males pull apart from their hug, starting to stand around towards her, "Yes?" they both said in unison. Suddenly she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her mouth.

She couldn't help but stare between the two. Darien Junior was standing next to the adult version of himself. Both with glossy black hair that seemed to fall into their eyes, their midnight blue eyes. She shook her head again knocking the thoughts away. Noticing the adult version had a hand on the little boys shoulder keeping him to his side. A sudden thought popped into her head.

Blinking her thoughts aside she started to speak, "Hi, you must be Darien's father?" she said suddenly while producing a large smile and pushing her hand forwards for a handshake. She couldn't take her eyes off of this new man. She thought little Darien was going to grow up into a heart breaker. If this were his father, then Darien Junior was definitely for sure going to break many young girls hearts.

"Yes," he said smoothly in a deep voice, "Dairen Endymion Shields," he added while taking her hand in a firm shake.

She was astounded by his voice. Looking at the suit he was in she figured he must have been a very smooth businessman. Suddenly her thoughts went to their prolonged handshake. Quickly cutting it short, she smiled, "It is a pleasure to finally meet one of Darien juniors parents!" Her voice was a bit high pitched like a teenagers squeal, but come on! Finally meeting this man was like whoa!

She watched as his eyes widened a bit with realisation, "You must be his teacher Miss Bennet?" His voice was still smooth, but it was a lot softer. To him he had much to thank her for. Especially looking after his son. He remembered when he was in primary school - none of the teachers cared that he didn't have parents, nor kept him company till the afternoon bus came to take him home. All he could think about was how his son would tell him about his afternoons waiting with his teacher.

A small laugh escaped from her lips, "Yes," she looked towards the smaller boy, "I must say, you have quiet a brilliant son Mr Shields."

"Darien, please…" he said prolonging the please to emphasise his wanting of hearing her name.

"Serena," she said quietly catching his gaze again. "I must ask," she said quickly taking a huge breath, "is this a one time thing? Because we have a parent-teacher interview day tomorrow for end of semester and I think it'd be good if you came."

There was a pause and both Serena and Darien junior were watching his father. "My schedule is pretty hectic tomorrow," he said slowly looking between the pair. "I will see how my day goes?" This of course made them both smile.

"Of course!" Serena added, "You must be a busy man!" she laughed nervously. "In any case, I will let you boys go!" she smiled taking a few steps back, "I will see you tomorrow Darien," she waved towards the little boy.

"It was good to finally meet you Miss Serena Bennet," the older Darien said before closing his door to the sleek black car that was the only car left in the lot.

With one last wave she sighed nervously and turned back towards the school. All she wanted to do was meet one of Darien Junior's parents, and for some reason his father seemed so familiar... But where? She seen how much love was between the two, and that was amiable to like. She was worried that little Darien was not getting love at home, but that was now something Serena could not question… so it left her to wonder about his mother.

* * *

**Until next time! I'm getting excited just writing this! So many thoughts... the hard bit is making them coherent into a storyline! hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Capture

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Summary**: Serena is a primary school teacher and has a watchful eye over a very special student. However Darien is his father, a very rich, successful and married man - Who also happens to be in a very unhappy marriage.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I promise! So I do not own Sailor Moon, or any rights associated with it! NOTHING~! T.T

**A/N:** I apologise for the wait! Last month was crazy busy with uni, birthdays and work! But am back to it~! YAY! *does a little dance - Shakes a little something... getting down to the floor...* -.- let's just stop there before I make everyone believe I am a freak! oh yeah... ON WARDS! Please enjoy. And sorry for any grammatical mistakes =D I'll get around to fixing it soon. Pwomise!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **The Capture

It was Saturday mid-morning and Serena found herself walking around the park. Usually she only came here to think. But after yesterday with meeting all those parents, a lot was said, so consequently there was a lot on her mind.

Taking her MacBook she started her day at the café around the corner from her apartment and started to note plans for all the children in her class – most relating to what was said between their parents and her.

She was quiet surprised with a lot of the parents interviews. She had never gotten such a large turnout, and these parents were definitely keen to be part of their kids education. It was a pleasure to know she might have had this effect. If she were saying the usual that parents expect to hear they wouldn't invest anymore time then usual to their kids. But there was something in her technique that made the parents more involved.

Inevitably she came to Darien Junior for a review. Unconsciously she drained her tea and sat staring at the screen for 15 minutes. This kid always made her stop and have to think about what she was doing. Especially after the very brief meeting with his father on Thursday. Unfortunately he was unable to make it on Friday… but Serena was not holding her breath for that appearance.

But after saying on Thursday he would try, she knew Darien Junior was expecting him, which probably accounted for his depressed state on Friday afternoon. Luckily his neighbours came to pick him up because she knew the poor kid hated the bus. Plus it would have broken her heart to have seen that.

Deciding to take a break for the morning, she packed up her things and waved goodbye to the workers – sadly this was a regular thing. They knew her by face, and knew her order off by heart. She hardly ever changed it, nor her routine... so suffice to know as she approached the desk it already there for her ready to go.

Walking aimlessly pondering on where she might go, she ended up finding herself at the park. Walking towards the pond she found an unoccupied seat in the shade and sat herself down. Staring off towards the ducks she found herself thinking again.

Sadly, this was her usual spot – especially to think.

Her mind started to wonder back towards her high school years. When ever she had an awful day she would either go the Crown for a milkshake, or come here to think about anything else other then the issue that were bugging her.

The Crown she thought sadly… She studied abroad during college and when she came back she moved to the other side of the city. So the Crown was way out of her way. But the happy memories of the place during her school years were pleasant. Majority of the time she would always be there with her best friends when she should have been studying or doing something more worthwhile with her time.

Everyday afterschool Mina, Amy, Lita and her would go to the Crown and meet up with another friend Raye and hang. Mina, Lita and her would constantly fight over the owners son Andrew. It was now hard to try and imagine what Andrew used to look like. Even her friends. The last time they were all together was in the Crown – right before they all left for college.

"So much for keeping in touch," she mocked to herself quietly. Every now and then she'd _say_ she would go back to the Crown for all times sake… but that never happened. The thoughts were too painful. She'd have rather keep good memories of the place, then go back and have sad memories.

Sighing loudly she closed her eyes and put her back trying to clear her mind. Unexpectedly her thoughts settled on a familiar handsome face. Abruptly Serena opened her eyes and sat up straight. "No!" she said sobbing silently. "Why did he have to pop into my head?" she said with a sob. This could not be happening to her? That was her student's father! And he was married! But there definitely was something familiar about him. She couldn't put her finger on it. With all of her supressed memories, she would rather not know why he was so familiar to her.

Of course he was drop dead gorgeous! WAY out of her league. But she still couldn't help but feel like she knew him, seen him from somewhere. But that was just irrational. She was trying to unconsciously believe in something maybe? She'd probably seen him on television or the newspaper. He was successful after all, so surly _that_ was a plausible explanation? 'yes,' she thought to herself in a sense of closing the matter.

"Miss Bennet," slowly Serena realised that was her last name being called by a familiar voice. Looking around she spotted the small boy running towards her. Peering behind she could not see who was with him. "Miss Bennet," the boy said again once he reached her.

"Hey Darien," she smiled curiously. Looking around she asked, "What are you doing here? You're not by yourself are you?" She faced him again with a worried look on her face.

The boy was just staring at her with a huge smile, "No Miss! Am here with Daddy," he pointed towards the way he came. "He's getting us ice-creams!" he jumped up happily. Serena could only think of the possibly sugar high that was coming.

"Us?" Serena blurted without thinking suddenly. Letting the realisation of one Mr Shield was here in this park. The same park she was at this very moment. Slowly she replayed the previous conversation as to why.

"Yes," little Darien added taking a seat next to her looking at her, "You, daddy and me," he smiled.

Serena was stuck staring at him, unable to process the information as it was. "I hope you don't mind?" Came another deeper voice that made Serena jump a little and turn her head up from the boys.

"No," she quickly turned towards the voice; "N-not at all!" she offered a smile while trying to maintain all the emotions that were going through her at the moment. Little Darien's father was leaning down right in front of her with a dashing smile holding out an ice-cream cone.

"I hope you like strawberry," he said looking towards the ice cream he was holding out towards her, "DJ here said you mentioned once you liked strawberry."

Serena watched as father and son exchanged glances. "Oh yes, one of my favourites thank you," she quickly added while taking the cone out of Dairen's hand. "I'm surprised you can even remember that," she glanced at little Dairen. "I'm sure I mentioned that at the beginning of the year," she laughed nervously.

Darien had already given his son the ice cream and motioned for him to go play –watching him run towards a tree and sit to eat his sweet. "I hope you don't mind?" he said looking at the empty bench beside her.

"Oh, no, not at all!" it all came out as incoherent to her, but she figured with the smile he'd understand.

Slowly he sat down and started at his ice cream. Serena realised her breathing was irregular. 'What's going on with me!' she screamed to herself. He was just sitting beside her with one leg over the other looking towards his son, eating his ice cream. Serena on the other hand was all over the place. Trying to calm herself she tried to ignore that possibly the most handsome guy on earth was beside her. Goodness, she was his son's teacher! After this semester she would no longer teach Darien Junior, and she'd be a forgotten memory! 'Get it together Serena!' she screeched to herself before facing the man beside her.

"Your son is very disciplined," she started. Once she saw the confused look on Darien's face she quickly added, "What I mean, is that at school he is very quiet and does what he is told without getting in trouble," she laughed the nerves off. "He's a very good child. It's like he doesn't know how to cause trouble like some kids," she giggled.

Darien slowly watched her face flush as she explained his son's actions. Something within kept telling him this was so familiar, this situation, like déjà vu. But upon seeing her smile, and hearing her giggle his thoughts silenced. 'What is it about this woman?' he kept asking himself. Slowly he returned her smile with reassurance and understanding. "Yes, he is a good kid." He took the moment to look at his son. "I'd have hoped by now he would have a little sister or brother, someone to play with as it's a struggle for him to make friends. Which reminds me," he looked towards her, "I must thank you for helping him to make a friend. That day when he came home it was such an overwhelming feeling to hear him talk about the experience. As a parent it was a very proud moment, I'm sure you can agree."

"Oh!" Serena instantly gasped in response. She wanted to say thanks, but at the same time correct him.

"I apologise!" Darien said quickly understanding her response, "I just assumed you were a mother," he laughed, "You seem like the type."

"It's alright," Serena quickly blurted. "One day I will have my chance!" She smiled. "But in any case, about Darien Junior, as a teacher it is my job to help the children develop skills, including making friends."

"Well, I am very glad my son has you as a teacher, in any case," he said while turning his gaze towards the ducks in the pond.

Serena followed his gaze and watched the ducks, "Thanks," she murmured while finishing her ice-cream.

"I know it is not any of my business," Darien said quietly, "but why are you not married?" Slowly their gazes met and Serena blushed a little. "At first glance I'd have assumed a woman like yourself would be well and truly married with a family."

Biting her lip while in thought, she started, "well, I guess it's simply I that I have yet to meet Mr Right?" she laughed more to herself. Slowly she let her gaze wonder to her lap. "I've never been in a rush to settle down. It is definitely something my father wants desperately for me, but after I moved abroad I focused on my studies, and then my career…" she paused for a second. "It's hard to find people who will take me seriously."

"What do you mean?" Darien asked with furrowed brows.

"Well," she started by returning his gaze, "as a teacher a lot of people find me terribly childish, and have prejudices about my competence. Mostly none of them know me as a person, but base their analyses of me on my career choice. This is terribly hard on my father, who wishes me to join the family business."

"Then why not change professions if you find your having troubles as a teacher?"

Serena stared at him, "I shouldn't have to," she snapped.

"I apologise!" He motioned quickly with his hand up offering peace. "I guess it's a little hard for me to understand."

Serena slowly turned her gaze away, "I have always loved kids, and have always wanted to be a teacher. So it is only natural that this is the career movement I will stick with."

Darien slowly moved his head in a nodding motion, "I understand. Well," he smiled towards her, "I pity those who judge you and do not wish to spend the time to get to know you, for I believe you are a very lovely and kind person Serena. I hope one day you find this Mr Right," he laughed.

Serena just furrowed her brows at him. "I guess for a businessman you're not too bad at shredding that robot exterior." She watched as his gaze returned to hers with a questioning look. "Ever since I can remember my father has always been a robot! Same as his colleagues… as a little girl I always hated going to my fathers company."

Darien was now laughing at his, "I suppose it's the same prejudices. Business is practically the same as playing poker."

"My father used to say that all the time," Serena murmured.

"Really?" Darien questioned. "What does your father do?"

"He is in the Mining industry," she said slowly as if to assume she didn't know any further. She always hated talking about her fathers career – it always seemed to her father, that the more she knew the more she wanted to be apart of it. So she decided to keep her knowledge as little as possible to everyone.

"Oh," Darien said slowly. "That's a new area my company is looking to potentially invest in."

"So you're into investments?" Serena said casually.

"Well… A little bit of everything I guess you can say," he laughed. "My fore fathers acquired a lot of businesses, and thus a lot of industries… There isn't a lot my companies don't do." He said slowly.

"Wow! I didn't realise just how huge Shields Corp. was." She looked at him, "and to have been left with it all at such a young age!" she shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. That was what half my upbringing was preparing me for. College was not an option. I did off compass studies, but worked fulltime to reign everything into control. But depending how DJ feels about the company, and possibly if I have any other children, I do not want to force them to have to assume control over the business."

"That is a really good way of thinking about it." Serena added. "Although my father is similar, he still tries to persuade us kid into the business," she laughed. "You're a very kind father to your son. Especially when it comes to understanding him. As a teacher I have seen many children who are sad because at such young ages their fathers have already decided their lives for them."

"Ha!" Dairen chuckled mockingly, "and many won't ever understand how truly sad those kids will turn out. How much they will ruin their lives with stupid little decisions."

Serena looked at him with concern. 'Perhaps Darien is a child of this outcome?' she asked herself. 'Obviously he wants the best for his son, definitely not the lifestyle some businessman put on their children.'

"Apologies," he murmured, "I shouldn't be dumping that on you."

"It's alright, I kind of have a fair idea of how most children will turn out. Especially after meeting their parents, seeing how they interact to their children and their education."

"You are a very dedicated teacher, aren't you?" he said more rhetorically.

"I take pride in my teaching Mr Shield. I only want the best for every child, and that comes with a good education."

They sat there staring at each other for a few seconds before they were interrupted by a small persons voice. "Hey dad!" They watched as the young boy came running towards them. "There… there is a Zoo over… over there!" he pointed towards the direction, "Can we go see the an-mi-als please?"

Darien chuckled at his son, slowly gazing towards his watch, "Not today buddy, sorry. How about next weekend?" he asked.

Little Darien looked sad, but smiled nonetheless, "Okay! Pwomise!"

"I promise buddy," he said while getting up and patting his sons back. "In any case, we must be going, so say goodbye to Miss Bennett."

"Bye, Miss," he said slowly, "Today was fun."

Serena laughed, "I'll see you at school next week."

"And thanks for the company, and the chat," Darien said before taking his sons hand.

"No worries! Best of luck, and take care," she said while watching them wave their goodbye to her. Watching their turnings back, Serena couldn't help but think about the kind of father Darien was being to his son. And here she thought little Darien's parents where monster.

She also couldn't help but think of Mr Shields in a newly found light. The media had him all wrong. And worst of all… the image of his smiling face was imprinted into her brain. Yet something inside her kept yelling at her as if there was something really familiar she was missing.

* * *

******Happy Readings~! 3  
**Hopefully not too long till Chapter 4~!


	4. Chapter 4: The woes of life

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Summary**: Serena is a primary school teacher and has a watchful eye over a very special student. However Darien is his father, a very rich, successful and married man - Who also happens to be in a very unhappy marriage.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I promise! So I do not own Sailor Moon, or any rights associated with it! NOTHING~! T.T

**A/N: **I just want to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed 3 It was overwhelming waking up to check my emails that were practically all reviews 3 Naww… =3 Thanks you guys 3 I am so happy to hear people are enjoying my story! To be honest I was a bit sceptical… but now! You have inspired me to keep going at it! YAY! :o

ALSO, I edited my previous chapters, so things should be fixed. And better read. Hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**: The woes of life

The rest of the weekend sailed by Serena in a blur, and before she knew it, it was Monday. Even the week went by pretty fast too. But every time she looked at Darien Junior, she remembered the conversation with his father, and the smile, the laughs. It was getting to the point she almost wanted to ignore the poor kid. But that was simply not Serena.

She couldn't blame the poor kid about having an extremely gorgeous father. Therefore what sort of person would she be if she lost her morals as a teacher and ignored her student? Terrible! That's what. She just couldn't do it.

Serena sighed as she closed her teacher's diary. It was the end of the day, and she was possibly the last one left at school. How long had she been sitting at her desk this afternoon after school? It only took her 20 minutes to fill in her diary with plans of next week… so how long was she thinking about the two Darien's?

Sighing again she got up from her desk and packed up her things. On her way home she thought about her plans for the weekend. Shopping was definitely on the list, both food and fashion. She had gotten an invitation to one of her father's events and of course a dress would be needed. Which reminded her, she should probably visit her parents on Saturday.

* * *

"If that is everything sir, I will be leaving for the evening," a young feminine voice said.

Darien looked up from his desk towards his secretary. She was a mature 20-year-old girl with dark green hair and tanned olive skin. She had only been with the company for 4 months, but she did her job as if she was there for years. She also took the initiative to stay back when she knew Darien was busy. This undeniably gave Darien a good impression of her and valued her as a staff member.

"Thank you Trista," Darien said quietly returning to the paperwork in front of him again, "Have a great weekend and I will see you on Monday."

"Okay Sir, well just don't stay to late," she said while hurrying off.

Once he heard his office doors close he took in a large breath. He was definitely lucky to have such a career-orientated secretary. She went above and beyond, something he greatly appreciated. Especially in times like this.

Business was getting crazy busy with this new branch idea, plus the current issues he had a home. Things were definitely piling up on him, and it was times like this he really just wanted to go home to a loving wife to take away any and all concerns and problems he had.

For some unknown reason an image of a carefree blonde entered his thoughts. Really, ever since last weekend he couldn't get the blonde out of his head. He even entertained the idea of maybe having someone like her to come home to. He couldn't help but compare her to his wife. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself. 'Raye is my wife, the mother of my son…' he sighed, 'she doesn't even acknowledge our son.'

Resting his elbows on the desk, he brought a hand to his chin in thought. "Serena," he tested the name, "Serena… hmm…" he thought harder. He had ever known just one other Serena. 'Such a long time ago,' he thought to himself wondering what it is she was now doing. Trying to remember this Serena he came up with nothing. He remembered she also had long blonde hair, but lots of women now days chose blonde. "Why!?" he said angrily while slamming his fists on the desk. Growling to himself he couldn't help but regret what happened all those years ago. Maybe he would have been happier with his first love. There was never a day he didn't think about those times. Maybe if he wasn't such an ass and just let her know how he felt? If he hadn't have played with her heart? Reduced her to tears so often?!

He growled at himself again. It was always painful thinking back to those times. He may have regretted marrying Raye, but before all that, there was something greater he regretted more than anything itself. He couldn't even recall the face of the girl he fell in love with. The only memories he held onto was her perfect smile, her lips never left his thoughts. He remembered her bubbly nature - her innocent mind. Even after she left he tried to look for her, but it was like she dropped off the face of the earth – not to mention the fact 'Tsukino' was a very common last name.

Resting back in his chair he closed his eyes. Why did life have to be so hard sometimes? Why couldn't things go the way you wanted them to all the time? Why does one little mistake have to mean the end of everything? The loss of something great? 'Why do I regret it so much?' he thought again.

Exhaling a large breath he opened his eyes and tidied up his desk. Placing the papers he was working on in his briefcase, he got up and left his office. He was definitely not looking forward to the drive home, nor the routine, or how Raye will be acting this evening. But at least he had one thing to look forwards to. His son and the day they had planned at the zoo over the weekend.

* * *

"Hey, Mum, Dad," she yelled as she let herself into the house. She had called her parents earlier to let them know she was arriving. Her parents had always been very carefree and welcoming. So they were possibly hanging by the pool sipping cocktails.

"Oh, honey!" her mother came out from a corridor meeting her at the entrance, "How are you bunny?" she hugged her lovingly, "What has been happening?" she asked pulling her back to look at her daughters face and figure, "Have you been eating properly? You look like you've lost weight honey!"

"Mum!" Serena quickly said embarrassed. "Of course I am eating! I am just fine! Please stop stressing!"

"Is that my little Sere I hear?" came her fathers voice.

"Hey daddy," she smiled when she saw her father approach behind her mother.

"Come sweetheart, we're drinking cocktails by the pool!" her mother grabbed her arm and ushered her through the house. "Oh," she squealed, "Your father gave the cooks a night off, so I will make your favourite for dinner!" she laughed.

"Is that safe mum?" she looked at her mother with concern, who in return gave her a questioning look. "I'm pretty sure your drunk mother. I don't think you should be in the kitchen."

"Oh sweetie! Don't worry! You can supervise me if you like." She smiled playfully. "You can even make some dessert while I do dinner?" she suggested, "That way you can make sure I don't blow the kitchen up." She laughed more at the idea.

"Now, now girls," her father butted into the two, "everything will be fine! If it's gets too dangerous we'll go out," he laughed. He loved his wife and daughter, but sometimes they entertained the funniest, yet worst ideas. Serena was very much like her mother. And it saddened him to see her single since she had so much love to give. But after his wife had warned him to stay out of their daughters live he gave up on trying to match-make. He had a beautiful daughter and it fathomed him why and how she was still single.

"Daddy, everything will be fine! It's a family night in, so mum and me will cook," she reassured them. "So bring on the cocktails for now," she laughed while taking a seat beside her mother.

"Oh darling, what are you wearing for next weekend?" her mother asked, "You are still coming yes?"

"Of course mother," Serena stressed out. Goodness knows she knew her father would not forgive her if she couldn't make it to the family's business social events. She only envied her brother for moving abroad – thus having an excuse to miss the events. But at every event Seiya would be there. And at every event her father would propose the aspect of a highly regarded marriage between the pair. "I have not chosen anything yet. But I will probably go shopping tomorrow or within the week. Rest assured it will be something very fancy."

Her mother was just smiling at her with praise. "Now we just have to find you a date," she laughed.

"Mum!" Serena started, "Will you please stop this! I went last time without a date. I'm sure it is not that unusual!" Now she was a bit angry. Her parents always pushed her to get with someone. She was just thankful that over the years the persistence did die down bit by bit.

"Now, now honey," he father butted in. "We just want to see you taken care of," he placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing it a little. "You're getting older, and so are we," he started, "your mother just wants to see her grandchildren before she dies."

"Oh hush! You want to see them too," her mother butter in.

Serena just sighed at the two of them. Oh how her brother had it easy – living continents away. Away from all this family boloni.

Slowly she raised her watch to her arm – the faster this day finished, the faster she cam move onto Sunday. She desperately needed to do some shopping. "Well how about we make a start on dinner?" she proposed drawing her parent's attention back to her.

Her mother just smiled at her, "Sure darling," she spoke softly as she raised herself out of her chair.

Serena begun to follow suit, but couldn't help but sigh. Her parents always got very touchy when it came to tell them no. But after years of being told to find a man, settle down, give them grandchildren; it infuriated her to no end.

* * *

Darien awake to an obnoxious beeping sound. Usually he allowed himself to sleep in on the weekends, however he did make a promise to a certain littler person.

Unfortunately after yesterday and last night he most certainty did not feel up to doing anything today. Hitting the snooze button he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes once more.

Thoughts of yesterday's events slipped into his thoughts. At the time he thought his Saturday was wasted, however the outcome of the last minute meeting made him very thankful. A prospected partner he was thinking of investing in called him to a meeting, and in turn he was offered a seat at a very exclusive and private high-class Annual Symposium for the mining industry – a great foot in the door for his company. After all, business was all about the people you know, not what you know.

He was planning on inviting his wife to go with him – however after last night she made it quiet clear she wanted nothing to do with his business plans, nor attend business functions with him. After their fight she had left the house and he could hardly get any shuteye - questions kept flooding his mind. _Why was he still with her?_ He needed someone who was going to support him, and be there all the way. Yet Raye never showed an ounce of interest in what his business did or was trying to achieve, what his next step was going to be. Was she even interested in anything he did? But then he realised yet again – after being foolishly selfish he ruined his chance of happiness and it was no longer just about his happiness. He had a son now to think about. A son to whom Raye was the mother of.

Scoffing to himself he turned over and eyed the time. 'Do I even need to ask myself these questions?' he thought to himself. 'Raye has never shown an interest in what I do… Nor what happens with the business... or what I do with my spare time. So long as the money is there she doesn't need to ask questions.'

Suddenly the alarm beep started again, earning another groan out of Darien. Switching it off he pulled himself out of bed and swung his legs over the edge. Sitting he looked towards his wives side of the bed. 'Why do I insist on making excuses for her?' he asked himself. Was he afraid of being lonely? No. Ever since their wedding night he was alone. That was until his son came along… What were his insecurities then? Why did he keep making up excuses for his wife? Shaking his head he got up out of bed. He knew what the problem was, and very much did not want to admit defeat just yet and prove himself wrong. Right now he was happy living the lie and denying everything else.

But always at the back of his mind there was a sweet laugh that rung through his thoughts of the one and only he loved so deeply it even hurt to think about her and those times. Back when he was carefree and enjoyed life. But those were also the times when he took everything for granted, and expected things to work out like a fairy-tale! Losing everything was like a slap in the face that brought him back to reality. The biggest realisation was realising he had possibly lost the best thing to have ever entered his life. Although he tried many times to forget these incidents, there were just some things he couldn't give up. Sometimes he was thankful, it gave him something to daydream about, but other times it hurt so much he regretted himself for remember and keeping those hurtful moments.

Luckily before his thoughts could betray him any further and lead him to those painful memories his son came barging into his room with his stuffed teddy in his arms and a huge grin across his face. "Daddy! Zoo!" he jumped around, "We_ are_ going today?" he slowly stopped to look at his father.

He may have been a young child, but he was quite a bright child. He had heard his mother and father yelling the night before. It was at a point where he figured this was normal behaviour for his parents. Quiet sad really. Darien didn't want this son to be raised in this kind of environment, but he was also torn as to what to do. What was better for his son? Living this lie and continue to let him think it's okay to have fights in relationships, or divorce Raye and have the media thoroughly examining theirs lives? There were many pro's and con's of both, and while one may have seemed better, the other had a pretty good argument as well… and Dairen really didn't want to get into it. Not because he didn't have the time, but he wanted to remain ignorant. Living this dream was more important to him. By all means he did not want to end up like so many rich divorced couples with spoiled bratty kids. Was it so wrong to want a normal happy, loving family? Even if it was all just an act?

"Daddy?" slowly Darien came out of his thoughts and his eyes lowered to his sons. He was 2 feet away looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Sorry buddy," Darien said while bending down and scuffing his son's hair up. "Just a bit tired, have you had breakfast yet?" he asked.

Darien Junior looked away sheepishly. Darien chuckled to himself. His son definitely reminded him a lot of himself. "Well why don't you head downstairs, watch some cartoons and I'll be there in 15 minutes and we'll have some breakfast? Does that sound good buddy?"

"Yeah!" Little Darien said enthusiastically while securing his teddy tighter and running out the bedroom door.

Shaking his head slowly, Darien headed towards the bathroom for a shower. As promised he was ready in 15 minutes, and was downstairs starting breakfast. While breakfast was cooking Darien Junior quickly run upstairs and got dressed.

Before they knew it, they were ready to start their adventure for the day. Closing the house up they got into Darien's car and headed towards the park where the Zoo was. If there was one thing Dairen could count on, it was that spending time with his son always brightened his moods – and after the last week he had, especially the night before, he was thankful for these happy times he had.

Thinking back, these times also made him as happy as he once was, way before Raye and his son… but the more he thought about it, he realised there was another relatively close time he was happy… with a certain blonde teacher that kept popping into his head recently.

* * *

Well there we go! Another chapter down!

Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading! and apologies again for the wait :( With holidays now it shouldn't be such a long wait! YAY!

Till next time =D


	5. Chapter 5: Where it begins

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Summary**: Serena is a primary school teacher and has a watchful eye over a very special student. However Darien is his father, a very rich, successful and married man - Who also happens to be in a very unhappy marriage.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I promise! So I do not own Sailor Moon, or any rights associated with it! NOTHING~! T.T

**A/N:** Apologies for all the delays! Christmas was busier then I thought. But at least being stranded at home with all these flooding here in Queensland have given me the time to complete! YAY

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Where it begins

Serena started her day early. She had a 'to do' list full of things for two days and only had one day to do them all. Well at least a majority of the things could be done in one day.

Grocery shopping was right there at the top of the list. Followed closely by dress and accessory shopping. Then there were the little extraneous things that needed to be done around her apartment. Plus the preparation for upcoming events she had scheduled. It seemed like the items on her list were piling up, and time was becoming of the essence.

She had completed her grocery shopping and had already taken them back to her apartment and placed them all away. By which time it was brunch. Unfortunately at the little restaurant she went to, Melvin bumped into her. Wanting to talk about the school syllabus for the next semester, she was hauled up in an endless conversation with a ranting Melvin for a good few hours.

He was a great person to know, especially when she needed help with the syllabus for her year, and ideas for assessments. However he was a huge chatterbox. On average one of her questers earned a 40minute tangent rant from him, followed by a brief answer to her question. If it was a question for a more elaborate answer, it wasn't worth it, unless it was utterly important to know. Most of the time if Serena needed to question Melvin about anything school related she would email him. At least that way she could skim over the unnecessary stuff and get the answer she wanted. At first she felt bad, however over time it was more and more necessary. Some of the topics he steered them towards where just plain weird, and others made her head want to explode.

Finally Serena got her break when Melvin's phone started going off. Saying a quick goodbye she left with a quick wave. Getting out of the restaurant she took a huge breath. Melvin always made her feel drained. Maybe it was because she was doing nothing but listening to his rants getting a headache?

In any case, she glanced at her watch and figured she would go home and do some house work. Although she should have been dress hunting, Melvin totally drained her. That man really took it out of you to try and keep up with his ranting. It was like he spoke a million words per second. Shaking her head she travelled towards home.

* * *

The day started off so well for Darien and his son. However once they left the house it all went downhill from there. Raye had decided to come home at that very moment.

Unconsciously Darien unlocked the car and stopped as Raye come towards him. Luckily little Darien was still unaware of their interaction and had joyfully got into the car ready for their big adventure.

"Where are you going?" Raye asked accusingly.

"The Zoo," Dairen blatantly said. Honestly, it was like she was bi-polar. Their fight last night even started with Darien explaining that he was going to take their son to the Zoo today.

Raye continued to stare at him with her famous death stare. She had an idea of what he was thinking. But come on! Their fight started with this, so obviously she was uncomfortable with the idea, or why else start a fight over it? So as her husband he should have known not to go to the damned zoo in the first place! "You know I didn't like the idea. You spend too much time with him." She said slowly.

Her best friend Amy had mentioned something to her the other night, but as usual she brushed it off. However, it wasn't until last night when she left the house in a storm of fury that Amy's words wrung through her head again.

She had warned her that Darien would finally get over all of her bullshit and bitchiness and leave her. Admitting she had gone off at Amy for saying those things. But lately she did notice Darien was beginning to act differently. He was finally biting back at her snipe comments and getting a backbone. It wasn't, 'yes dear,' 'whatever you want dear,' anymore; and it was frightening her.

Not only that, but lately she noticed Darien was spending more and more time with their son. Granted, yes, as a parent you're supposed to spend time with your children, but it was becoming obsessive to Raye and it scared her. Additionally, other thoughts started to occur to her during that point of time.

Like: why was she still with Darien? Did she love him? Did she ever?

So many thoughts went through her head last night. She wanted to go straight to Chad's, but Amy's word wrung true and clear; and sadly the reality of it all shook her to her core. She was going to lose Darien. That she knew. But she was not saddened by the idea. It made her angry in fact.

On one end it didn't faze her because Chad could provide everything to her that Darien could; possibly even more! Plus, there was the kid. She did consider having another, but it was a huge decision – not to mention her and Darien were not exactly in the right position to have another. Suppose they needed to be on much better talking terms to start. But then again, she definitely did not want any more children. So then, what was it holding her to Darien?

She honestly loved Chad with all her heart – which scared her, so she would never tell anyone! Not to mention it took her a year to finally admit it to herself. She could be truly happy with Chad. So then, why was she holding onto Darien so hard? The poor man was so sad and hardly smiled. Even the thought of his smile brought back ancient childhood memories.

When she first saw him as a young teenage he was laughing at one of her former best friends. His smile was so enhancing and gorgeous she had this overwhelming feeling that she had to have him. But try as she might have, he never noticed her. _'It was all about stupid meatball head!'_ She thought venomously to herself. Of course her hunger for being the best came through and so she did whatever she had to do to get the man - which obviously worked. But after one certain incident, he changed. His jokes stopped along with his gorgeous smile. If only she could make him smile like he used to.

She thought back to that incident. Once upon of time it made her happy – the outcome of the event, but as time went by and Darien went unchanged, and so she became bitter with jealousy. How she would make promises to herself about helping Darien forget that other girl. But no – not even she could forget that stupid bubble brain of an ex-friend! Gosh! How even thinking of the girl made her so angry.

A few years when she caught up with a few old friends she did ponder where Bubble Brains might have been now days. But thinking about her made her even more fearful of her marriage. She always had an inkling that Darien regretted that day so many years ago - so much. And she feared that if that girl ever did walk into his life again, he would leave her. And not after all the work she went through to take him. She would not just let him go that easily! There were many times that day popped into her head. If only she knew what exactly happened! Perhaps she could have helped him get over her better? Or completely!

Maybe that was why she couldn't let go of him and be happy with Chad? There were too many memories associated with her and Darien's relationship? As it was, when they first started dating a lot of her old friends did not approve. She never understood why! For goodness sakes, 'Klutz' couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Darien! And obviously he harassed her because she was too much fun not to tease! But as time went by, she got jealous because she finally saw that he might of had feelings for Meatball head. Which possibly encouraged her to stay with him even more in spite of the poor girl. How could she act this way to a former friend?

Maybe it was because she was a Meatball head! That stupid hairstyle she always wore! Even though she would cry after being ridiculed for it, she still continued to wear it like that! Even her innocent thoughts of bunnies and flowers annoyed her to no end! Thinking life was full of fairy floss and dandelions! Oh the stupid dreamer had a big learning curb coming her way when she grew up! Which made her wonder what she was doing now? Probably still with mummy and daddy – living her carefree life with no worries at all to care about! Or possibly, she pulled some poor sucker into her trap and is torturing them with her imbecilic thoughts. Gosh! Thinking of the girl made her so angry! She just wanted to hit something! Scream and kick!

Then again, her hate was probably fuelled by her contempt and jealously. Raye's parents left her with her grandfather when she younger. Not one word was to be said about them while growing up! Even to this day her grandfather disowned his daughter and would insist her never had children. So growing up was tough; people name calling her because of her parents. It was definitely a big character builder. But what peeved her off the most was the fact her childhood was limited. Her grandfather looked after a temple all by himself so she had to help and look after his business. She didn't have a cushioned childhood like so many. She didn't have a mummy and daddy protecting her and giving her everything she wanted. She had to work at such a young age, sacrifice her social life to help her grandfather. All of which made her hate people like Klutzoid! The stupid pathetic girl – she had no idea, not everyone had a glorious life like hers. The way she used to flaunt her happy carefree life in everyone's faces! The day she went away was the day Raye celebrated.

Raye started to realize her thoughts where scrambling and going around in circles. She still had a conversation going – and it was already bad enough her husband thought she was loosing her mind. Shaking her head slightly, her surroundings came back to her with Darien standing right in front of her with a questioning look. "What?!" she snapped.

Darien shook his head – it really wasn't worth the fight considering he had a date with his son to keep. "I said, I don't understand why you are so paranoid about how much time I spend with my child," he explained again. "This is where kids learn how to interact. If he doesn't learn from you and me, then he'll learn off someone at school, and they might be the wrong sort of person I don't want my son hanging with. I don't want Darien Junior to learn the wrong stuff and get in trouble because I wasn't a good enough parent to be there for him. Telling him right from wrong. Being there and letting his know I am there when he needs me." Admitting, he was having a go at Raye at the same time. He wanted her to be more of a mother figure to their son.

Raye just looked at him again with her death glare. She knew there was a jab there for her, but she kept her anger in. They were after all in the front yard with their kid in the car. It was definitely not the right time or spot to start an argument. "Whatever!" She snapped again as she continued to more towards the house. "We will talk more about this when you get home," she finally said before entering the house.

Darien however just shook his head. Usual Raye behavior! How fun coming home was going to be.

* * *

On Serena's way home she walked past a few dress shops. Deciding to see what styles and fashion was presently out, she decided to take a quiet look.

After the second shop she was already over it! Shopping really did do her head in. She either wanted everything, or nothing at all caught her fancy! She just couldn't win. Plus, because she needed to find something for the weekend coming, the universe would indeed make sure she didn't find anything! It was just the way it worked. When you want something, you won't find it. And when you're not looking, you find everything!

Luckily, the park was on her way towards home. At first she wanted to slap herself for not driving to the shops to get brunch, but as the day went on, she was glad. It was a beautiful cool breezy day. So the park was extra attractive for this whether. Plus, she really did love how the park helped clear her head.

Walking in she noticed a lot more people then usual all heading towards the end of the park where the zoo was. Naturally, she was intrigued, so she followed.

* * *

"Can we see the big cats next daddy?" Little Dairen Junior said enthusiastically while dragging his father's arm towards the signs that lead to the area they had not been to yet.

The day so far may have started rocky, but Darien felt like today was going to be a good day. Even if he did dread going home to his wife! Just seeing the smile plastered on his sons face, knowing it was because he was looking forwards to the day lifted his glum mood; washing the events of last night and earlier this morning from his mind, he continued to follow his son.

"Okay, okay," Dairen laughed as he was hauled behind his son, "just slow it down buddy," he added while he tried to slow down his son. It was like his arm was being pulled out of its socket.

They had come straight to the zoo after leaving home that morning. For a Sunday there was an unusual line up, but once they entered inside Dairen figured out the reason. Due to one of the carers being sick yesterday, some of the exhibitions and attraction shows were cancelled. So families with prepaid tickets were offered free entry today for a make-up show.

To be honest he was not looking forward to the busy day with lots of people. But it was for his son. It was a day out with the one person who he lived his life for. It wasn't like he had someone else immediately to live for. But sometimes he assessed his life and wondered if it was ever worth living. He had made so many mistakes, and the one thing he always and regretted wanted would probably never be his – ever.

How he longed for a perfect happy family. Something he always dreamt of, and what did life grant him? A sabotaged marriage and a very unhappy life; however he did have one upside. His son - the only thing that really made his life worth living.

Serena had always been fascinated by cats, which was possibly why she found herself staring into the leopards habitat. Something about them as creatures always caught her eye. Even their cute personalities. She loved the way they would interact together, and especially sleep. She laughed when her cat Luna would be sprawl in the hallway on her back, but seeing these larger cats do it too, she giggled to herself. Very cute critters. Deadly! But cute to watch.

Taking a deep sigh she realised she should probably move on and get home sooner rather than later. That list was not moving itself. But that never stopped wishful thinking now did it! Laughing to herself in dismay of a tiring Sunday she turned away from the glass. However her Klutz side was unleashed as she collided into someone. After how many times and she still hadn't learnt, don't just step back and spin around! 9 out of 10 times she always ran into someone. However the person this time was very tall and solid like a brick wall.

Sighing to herself while she was on the on ground she let herself fall back and she closed her eyes. '_This is sooooo not my day_,' she thought to herself. '_What an embarrassment! In the public zoo none the less! Will you ever learn Serena!_' she was beginning to curse herself and how clumsy she was sometimes, but there was a familiar voice that rung through her ears. Eventually she stopped her derogative reminders to herself and let the voice sink in. '_Holy Shoot!_' she realised.

She suddenly opened her eyes and sat straight up. Surely it could not be him! Gosh! How embarrassing! Unfortunately she realised her theory was correct; it was the smouldering hot Darien Shields. And she also managed to head butt him when she sat upright. "I am so sorry!" she started. "I am SUCH a klutz sometimes!" she said while standing up, "Are you alright?"

There was a distinguished sound of a chuckle. Was it possible for her to close her ears? "I am fine!" his voice sounded strained, "the main questions is, are YOU alright? That was a pretty hard fall?" He was now holding onto her shoulder to ensure she was looking directly at him.

Serena could not help but be melt into his touch. He was outrageously handsome! Why did he have to be married? '_Serena!_' she thought to herself – forgetting again who exactly this person was, not to mention his son! Laughing it off, she answered him, "oh, I am fine! Please do not worry. It's a monthly occurrence." Okay, she possibly should not have said that last bit; especially when he gave her a weary look and a slight chuckle. "Honestly, I am okay," she said trying to brush off her embarrassment.

Gosh this man had an amazing laugh! His smile was just astonishing. It drew attention to him. She could definitely understand why he was voted as one of the most desirable men in the business world. She really needed to get as far away from him as possible. "Well, I was off in any case," she laughed while to pat the dirt off her dress.

Luckily, Darien had not let go of her shoulder. His hand was firmly on her shoulder. Upon hearing her words of leaving he was thankful he didn't let go. "Now, Serena, you just had a pretty hard fall. I think it's only appropriate that you stay within my presence for a while because I would hate you to be on your way and something awful to happen. I would blame myself."

"Pfft, nothing ever happens to me!" Serena chuckled more to herself. That was crazy talk. Like this instance, all she wanted to do was crawl under a rock or be hit by a meteor. Was it happening? No. Case solved. Nothing ever happens to her.

Dairen tried his hardest not to give her a judging look, but he felt that is was impossible to hide. He wanted to say something, but even he just couldn't find the right words. So he went with what he wanted. "Have afternoon lunch with me?" his question even surprised himself. He didn't expect it to sound so straight forward. But he wanted to be around this woman more.

Gosh, nearly every blonde he passed today he hoped they would turn around and be her. Apparently he only had to run into the blonde to make her Serena. Suddenly his thoughts came to a halt and his eyes diverted every which way; he was here with someone else other the woman in front of him. How could he forget about his son?!

Strangely he thought he had heard his son's voice. Trying to follow it his fears were cleared. Right next him was his son looking between the pair. He still had not taken his hand off Serena's shoulder. Not to mention her somewhat worried look.

"Daddy, you have to look at the big kitties too!" he said while pointing towards the habits. "They have a show soon and we can pat the tiger!" his eyes were nearly as large as his head. Excitement was evidence.

Reluctantly he let go of Serena's shoulder and kneeled down to his son. "Okay buddy, I will not be a moment."

Serena on the other hand was fathomed as to what to do. She felt awkward just standing there watching the two Daren's talk. Even after what just happened. How was she supposed to answer that question! Goodness sakes, he was married, she taught his son… surely there were repercussions - even if it was all innocent – hopefully. In any case it was only appropriate that she decline. He'd surely have to understand! It was only logical given both their circumstances.

"So, what do you say?" slowly the question jumped into her head. How long was she thinking for? Darien again asked her, "Serena, my question before, please have lunch with us," he amended, since well his son would be joining them as well.

The look on her face didn't help him. She was obviously battling inside herself with what to do. His request didn't sound that strange? Maybe a bit forward, but hey. She must have left one hell of an impression on him.

* * *

**Well.. That's all folks! For now... muahahah**


End file.
